


Give and Take

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione and Theo have to learn that relationships are about compromise and understanding.





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> This basically flew out of my fingertips last night and this morning. It's pretty angsty which is a change from what I've been writing. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you SquarePeg72 for alpha reading this for me. Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: Exquisite. Touch. Pounding. "And in all honesty, I just never thought that I would feel this way for you."

It was probably a horrible idea to start seeing Theo right when her life was about to take a turn for the busy. Hermione had numerous work and personal commitments over the next few months, and that really left no time other than the weekend or the occasional dinner here and there. Yet, here she was, juggling not only her work obligations but her budding feelings for Theo as well.

Perhaps, it would have been easier to manage if Hermione wasn't always on the go. She was constantly traveling here and there for cases and research. She'd spend a few days in London before taking a portkey to Berlin or Paris. Wherever she was needed, she would go, and that left little time for romance.

Sure, there were letters and the occasional floo call, but they were few and far between. Not to mention, it was hard to read what the other person was thinking or feeling in a letter. What they truly needed was time spent alone to fully get to know one another and see their relationship flourish. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen for a while. At least not until her extra cases were completed.

Hermione was idly thinking about all of this when the door to her office opened and the object of her affection came wandering in, a frown on his face. She glanced up, surprised to see him there before remembered they may have had plans for this evening. Swallowing back her sudden guilt and nerves, she greeted him. "Hey, Theo."

"Did you forget we had plans," he said by way of greeting, a deep frown on his features.

"Um, I thought we decided that it was better if we waited until the weekend since my case starts tomorrow," Hermione said, confusion lacing her every word. She set aside her quill and gave Theo her full attention for the moment. Clearly, he was upset. She would be too.

"No, Hermione, you said you'd find the time tonight to see me," he replied sounding hurt. "I can't believe you forgot. Sometimes I feel like you don't give anything but work your time and attention."

"We never set anything in stone, if I recall. And I give you as much time as I can, but it never seems to be enough," she said in exasperation, hands clenched into fists in her lap. "Can't you just take it for what it is and be happy?"

"You said we could see each other tonight, and now here I am, but you're elbow deep in research once again." Theo gestured angrily to the stacks of books piled on her desk. "When are you going to give us time to grow as a couple?"

"Theo," Hermione started, sliding her chair back and standing so she could walk around her desk. She stood before Theo with her hands spread wide. "You know how important my work is to me." When he opened his mouth to object, she held up her hand. "You told me you would let me have time to get this all done."

"I didn't think that meant  _all_  of your time," Theo groused. "I miss you."

"And I miss you too, but I have to get this done and ready for the cases to go through to the Wizengamot," Hermione explained for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, Hermione," Theo muttered to the floor, crossing his arms and looking more like the petulant Pureblood she'd thought him to be in their Hogwarts days.

"Yes, it will," Hermione said through the emotions starting to well up inside of her. Her throat felt tight and that made talking difficult. "We just have to communicate better."

"Do you want to see me or is your work more important?" Theo still refused to look at her, almost as if he knew how ridiculous he was being.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and sighed. " _Of course_  I want to see you. I see you as much as I possibly can."

"Really?" Now Theo did lift his gaze from his expensive shoes so he could see the honesty reflected in Hermione's brown eyes.

"Yes, of course. And in all honesty, I just never thought that I would feel this way for you, Theo," she whispered, her eyes on the floor. Her heart was pounding so loud, in fact, that she was sure they could hear it downstairs. Slowly, she lifted her gaze to his and shrugged as a sad smile settled on her lips. "I know it hasn't been long, but you make me laugh and smile and  _feel_  more than I ever have before. I think I'm falling for you…"

"You already know how I feel about you, Hermione," Theo said in reply, shoving his hands into the pocket of his robes and then heaving a sigh. "And I know you're busy, but we have to find a way to make this work. For the both of us."

"I promise I won't be busy forever…" Her voice trembled and she hated that more than anything. She was also thankful for the fact that Theo kept his hands in his pockets. If he were to touch her right now, she would probably shatter into a million tiny pieces. "My extra caseload is coming to an end in a few weeks and then I'll be free to enjoy your company the way we intended when we started this."

Bowing his head, Theo sighed again, but this time it sounded less frustrated and more understanding. When he lifted his gaze, there was a slight lift to the corner of his mouth that brought hope to Hermione's heart. "I know… I'm sorry. I just miss seeing you and I thought it was going to be easier being with you than it really is."

"I'm sorry. I'm not an easy person to love, Theo. I've told you this," Hermione said with a wry smile.

He laughed. "That you have. More than once." Removing one hand from his pocket, Theo rubbed at his face and then finally stepped toward her. "Okay. I relent. I'll try to be more understanding of your time. I cherish you, Hermione. Don't forget that." And then he leaned forward and kissed her, his hand snaking into her curls and holding her close.

It was exquisite and exactly what she needed at that moment. There were still issues to work out, but if Theo was willing to give a little, then so was she. When the kiss ended, she looked into his dark, sapphire eyes and said, "There's a Ministry function on Thursday that I think I can get out of. Want to come to my place for dinner and a film?"

"Absolutely," he answered immediately and then kissed her again.

There were still many things they'd need to talk about and discuss, but this was going to work. Hermione knew that relationships were not easy. It was all about the give and take. Finding the balance. Somehow, she and Theo would find the perfect combination and weather this storm through to the happy ending.


End file.
